


Help is comfort

by Woodutensil



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute Louis, Fluff, Kinda Fluffy, Old work, Upset Keith, good friend, like lion communication relation ship eh eh, sad team, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodutensil/pseuds/Woodutensil
Summary: This is something I wrote a while back so I hope you enjoy!





	Help is comfort

It had been three weeks since they had entered black lion and found no Shiro. The Galra attacks became fewer since they had made their move on the empire. Team Voltron continued to fight off stationed Galra but had yet to find a way to form Voltron. Allura tried to get Keith to pilot the black mechanical lion but he had refused. Everything was somewhat normal other than the lack of Shiro's presence. Keith constantly didn’t come to dinner and would stay in his room or the training deck. Once lance found Keith leaning against one of the training deck walls sleeping though this was his self-proclaimed rival he was also his teammate so he carried Keith to the nearest lounge area. Lance had forgotten where Keith's room was more or less so this was the next best option. Lance was probably the only one other than hunk that got a decent amount to sleep. Pidge had been staying up late trying to figure out how a grown adult human could just vanish out of existence like they never existed in the first place. Allura had tried to cheer up everyone and even encouraged them to play games and sleep instead of train. Coran remained the same he was still himself Shiro’s disappearance didn’t take much of a toll on him. Lance and Hunk were the optimistic ones. Similar to Allura they kept spirits high. Though the one that had been affected the most was Keith. He was even more distant now than before. Even when Lance would crack a joke to lighten the mood Keith who would at least give a snicker or even a hearty chuckle with a few small snorts thrown in would ignore the blue paladin. Lance didn’t take it personally, that's what Keith was doing to everyone. Today lance was helping Hunk fix up something for dinner. Hunk enjoyed the help and Lance loved to be the taste tester! They had whipped up a new kind of food goo it was a bright blue and kind of tasted like chicken. Hunk was nervous that the team wouldn’t like it. “Hunk my man they will love it!” Lance assures confidently. Entering the dining hall lance set out several empty bowls setting one in front of each chair. Lance went back to the kitchen “Hunk when will dinner be ready? Should I tell the others to come and grab a seat?” Hunk was stirring a pot of the bright blue substance “about ten-ish minutes, Yeah I would suggest telling the others.” Lance nodded “K I'll go grab em” Lance made his way to the helm of the ship hoping Allura and Coran would be there to his luck they were. With a swish of the door, Lance entered the helm. “Oh, Lance how are you?” Allura spoke as she gave the boy a smile. “Good, you? Oh, and dinner will be ready soon” Allura turned back to the star map she had open and closed it “I’m fine to thank you for informing us” Lance nodded “see ya at dinner Princess, Coran!” Lance turned on his heel. Lately, he had very pleasant conversations with the Princess, she had actually laughed at his pick up lines instead of rolling her eyes. She now understood he just made them for fun most of the time. Lance’s next stop was the green lion hanger that kind of became Pidge’s new room, sort of. When he entered the large room it was quite the only noise was the taping of fingers on a keyboard and a couple of tired disappointed groans. “Hey, Pidge!” Lance waved at the smaller paladin. She looked up “Hi lance” She stretched out after greeting him. “Dinner in ten” Pidge nodded “K” Lance tapped his chin “Any idea where Keith is?” Pidge shrugged “His room or the training deck if he’s not there maybe red’s hangar or even blacks?” Lance quirked an eyebrow at pidge “Why blacks?” Pidge looked up to lance “I don’t know just a gut feeling” Lance nodded “I’ll be off then!” Pidge waved to the blue paladin. Lance was close to the hangars so he would look their first. The closest was blacks but no Keith in it. Lance stared at the lion. He sighed “I hope Shiro’s okay” Closing the large door he trudged on stopping by blues hangar for a quick chat. “Hey, beautiful” the lion let out a wave “I know I haven’t been down here for a while but I’ve been trying to lighten up the team” Lance waited for another wave but none came. “Hey I’m sorry don't give me the silent treatment I promise if nothing comes up all see you after dinner!” a wave of relief hit lance “Thank you for understanding and if I don’t come later I will tomorrow I promise!” Lance waved goodbye to blue and headed to the next hangar the large door open it was Reds. He listened to hear Keith talking. “Red I miss him I don’t know what to do” Keith sighed. Lance's heartstrings pulled he continued to listen “I feel sorry for the team I’m holding them back, but Shiro was like a brother to me I do consider the team like family but I just- Shiro was so close to me, I know I repeat myself every day but I started talking to black like you suggested!” Keith took in a heavy breath and let out a shaky one. Keith continued “Wha- oh who do i feel bad for the most this is a new question” Keith gave a breathy chuckle “Lance” Lance perked up at his name, No no no did Keith notice him? “Yeah i feel bad for Lance i have treated him so poorly these last weeks i want to apologize but i just freeze i don't know why.” Lance felt like he had invaded enough he knocked on the large door frame. “Hey mullet dinner be ready in 5 you joining?” Keith nodded and looked back to Red “Bye” Lance and Keith walked to the dining hall in silence. Lance felt on edge he just had to break it “So uh how you been? Haven’t seen you around” Keith’s shoulders tensed “have been fine, you” Lance was a little surprised Keith was actually talking “Good, good” Lance sighed “I’m uh glad you’re joining us for dinner” “Gotta eat sometimes” Lance whipped his head “have you not eaten this whole time?” Lance's voice grew in worry with each word that slipped from his mouth “No no it was a joke” Lance frowned “It was a bad one!” Keith rubbed the back of his neck “Sorry” Lance huffed “It’s fine” they continued in silence to the dining hall. “This is amazing hunk!” Lance cheered out as he stuffed his face “Thanks Lance” the two hi-fived. Pidge looked up “Have the Galra done anything?” she questions looking over to the princess. Allura shook her head “nope it seems as though the only Galra that are active are the ones at planets which is what I expected” Pidge nodded “that's good I think?” Coran nodded “since their emperor is out of commission, for now, they are dormant so fewer planets will be attacked and the ones that have been attacked have Galra who will stay stationary until further notice” the mustachioed man clapped gleefully. Lace cheered “Great so we can swoop in and save ‘em” Allura smiled “Exactly”. Keith hadn’t touched his food the whole time just poking it. “Keith are you going to at least try it?” Hunk questioned. Keith nodded taking a bite it was strange but most of the food options were he took two more bites. “Do you like it?” Lance asked. Keith kind of ignored the question. Something boiled in his stomach. Lance huffed “now you’re back to ignoring us!” Keith perked up to meet lances blue eyes with his own. Pidge turned to face lance “chill lance give him a second to swallow!” Lance looked over to Keith “Oh whoops” Keith finally finished chewing the goo and now hunk asked “so what do you think?” the feeling from before had worsened Pidge now looking at Keith scanning him “Are you ok Keith? you're really pale” Lance turned to Keith. Keith covered his mouth with his hand and ran out. “Is this normal?” Allura asked the three Lance stood up “Not really, I'll go check on him” Lance followed after Keith. Keith entered his room and ran to his bathroom. Lance entered Keith's room he examined the small quarters. It didn’t contain much just a couple of tools here and there but what caught his eye was a small piece of paper on the desk. Lance grabbed the paper and flipped it over. It was a photo. In the photo was Keith and Shiro, Keith was younger around thirteen or fourteen, he was holding an acceptance letter from the galaxy garrison, Shiro had a wide smile and a thumbs up. Lance bit down on his lip quickly setting the picture down Lance knocked on the bathroom door “Uh Keith buddy you okay in there?” A few minutes later Keith emerged from the bathroom a lingering scent of vomit emitting from him. Keith hadn’t realized Lance was in there and he sat down on the bed. Lance asked again “You okay?”. Keith looked up to lance and with a soft voice he answered “i’m fine” Lance patted Keith's shoulder “We’ll find him” Keith looked up at lance “huh?” Lance quickly exited the room. When lance entered the dining room he slumped down in his seat. “Is Keith okay?” Pidge abruptly blurted though she spoke everyone's mind. Lance hummed “just a little sick” Hunk gasped “oh no i did that it's my fault!” he wailed. Lance patted hunks back “You couldn’t have known and seeing how we are reacting to the food it’s probably an allergy or something” They sat in silence for the rest of dinner. “Hey Hunk?” Hunk fixed his focus away from the dishes to the blue paladin “Yeah lance?” “Do you think we’ll find Shiro?” Hunks eyes faltered “Well i hope we can. Why do you ask?” Lance tapped his fingers on the counter trying to avoid answering “Lance why do you ask?” Hunks gentle tone hardened, Lance sighed “Well when i went to go check on Keith uh he had this picture-” Hunk set the plate he was cleaning down and walked over to lance intrigued “What was in the picture” Lance looked down to his hands and smiled imaging the picture in his fingers “It was small Keith holding a garrison acceptance letter Shiro was behind him smiling proudly it was nice” Lance shook his head glancing back up to hunk a light flicked in hunks eyes like the gears of his mind were turning “I got it!” Lance was shocked “You got what” Hunk smiled happily and clasped his hands together “an idea” Hunk put away the dishes he had cleaned up to this point. “For?” Hunk turned to Lance and clicked his tongue. “Cheering up Keith and an apology!” Hunk paced around the kitchen grabbing spaces and ingredients. “Wait really!” Hunk searched through a cabinet “Lance this is going to be great!” Lance twirled off the stool and grabbed the substances in hunks arms “What's all this for?” Hunk spun on his heel and smiled “makeshift cake!” Lance frowned “the last time you tried something new Keith kinda got sick” Hunk’s shoulders dropped and he pouted “Oh yeah” Lance patted Hunks shoulder “It's not a bad thought but maybe do something with non-consumables.” Hunk nodded “Yeah” Then lance was struck with an idea “Hunk be back soon!” Hunk started putting back the foods. “Lance where are you going!” “To get help!” Lance ran down the hallway to the elevator. “This has to work I mean other than Shiro she knows him best!” “Who knows who best?” Lance jumped back looking down at the smaller paladin “Quiznak Pidge you scared the living daylights out of me!” Pidge stared at lance still waiting for an answer “what?” Pidge rolled her eyes “Who knows who better than Shiro or to the same extent?” “Red and Keith!” pidge cocked her head confused “a what a what?” lance ran his fingers through his hair “surprise!” when the elevator dinged lance walked with pidge “What are you planning” “a party” pidge sighed “for Keith I'm guessing and your asking red for help?” Lance nodded “yep well I hope she will help” pidge smiled “I want to watch!” lance tapped his chin “Fine but you better help me and hunk with this” Pidge smiled “fine but this better be good” Lance took pidge to blues hangar “Hi beautiful I'm back!” a mechanical hum exuded from the lion “This is Pidge she's the green Paladin.” Lance smiled at the next hum. “She likes you- We uh have a favor to ask” a wave vibrated through their chests “Well we’re planning a surprise party for Keith and i wanted to ask you if you could ask red if she could talk to us for Keith” the last hum was short before the lion turned its head to look over in the direction of reds hangar. “Now what?” “wait” “h-have you done this before?” Lance nodded “once or twice” --- “Red!” Blue shouted “What blue can you be quieter?” red snapped “fine but Lance and the Green paladin pidge wish to speak with you” Blue chimed “why?” red hissed. Blue giggled “it's about your paladin Keef was it?” Red scoffed “It's Keith you blue bimbo” Blue laughed “I’m no bimbo but seriously they want to know stuff about Keith for this apology party thing” Red huffed “Fine is that all?” Blue sighed “Red i'm worried about black” red whimpered “me to blue me to” --- Blue turned to the two paladins “Thanks beautiful” Lace waved goodbye to blue as well as pidge “Your lions pretty chill” Lance smiled “Yeah she’s sweet” The travel to reds hangar was short. “Hello red!” Lance waved reds hums filled the room “Yeah hopefully blue told you that we came here to talk about Keith!” Lance waved at her “no not like the other time” pidge elbowed lance “What other time?” Lance furiously shook his head “Nothing! Anyway, we want to know about Keith and how he has been how to make him feel better” lance frowned “We don’t know how to get Shiro back!” “Ask black how? Wait does black know?” lance paused “I'll do that later but right now we need more on Keith other than the whole Shiro thing” Lance gave a shit-eating grin “Oh he does interesting” Lance wrote a few things down “He what? He’s sorry” I know red i-i heard earlier what was he talking about” “The team oh does he-” Lance closed his eyes and nodded “good it wouldn’t be the same without him” Lance scribbled something on a new page “Don’t look pidge!” “sorry!” Lance ripped the page of the notebook and set it at reds feet “Wake sure he gets this thank you red!” the two headed back out. “Lance what did red say?” “something about black may know where Shiro is, how Keith likes to be held, where he is ticklish, how he feels he’s holding back the team and he’s sorry but he wants to stay he just has to get out of this fit.” Pidge smirked, “what was on the note?” Lance smiled his second clue!” pidge widened her eyes “like a scavenger hunt?” Lance nodded “Exactly like a scavenger hunt!” Lance strategically placed each hint the only thing was he didn’t know if Keith was sleeping in his room or not so he would have to get up early to find Keith and place the first hint. \--- Keith had been awaken by a strong aura. He couldn’t tell but it felt similar to Shiro's. Keith wandered out of his room and followed the aura like when he was finding blue. He passed yellows bunker then greens soon blues finally the aura lead him into blacks hangar he entered and as if it was a miraculous moment he saw Shiro “Shiro!” Shiro stood up and turned to Keith. The two ran over to each other and embraced “I thought you were gone forever” Shiro pulled Keith closer after a couple minutes of being embraced they sat down and leaned against the black lions metal paw. Shiro lulled Keith to sleep.--- It was early in the morning and Lance was rushing around the castle trying to find Keith with pidges assistance they scan the castle the meet by the hangers they bob in and out of each hanger then they reach blacks hanger. When they open it a sleeping Keith leaning against the lions metallic foot. They gently set the note down in front of him and rush to the lounge room to meet hunk. “Note in place!” Hunk hi-five the two “okay party plan is a go” pidge cheered. As they sat in the lounge waiting for the Alteans and Keith pidges mind changes to what Lance was talking to Red about how black maybe knew how to get Shiro back or the thing that intrigued lance enough in giving the lion his signature smirk but yet the one thing that confused her was why they found Keith in blacks hangar instead of Red’s. The door to the lounge opened and the two Alteans walked in “Princess Coran welcome to party alla Keith!” lance smoothy spoke. Now all they needed was Keith. \--- Keith awoke when he hadn’t seen Shiro he whimpered “just an illusion” Keith sighed then a little bright yellow paper caught his eye the note read hey mega mullet so uh this is a scavenger hunt thing so just do it please! Heres your clue: the red home. Oh and have fun! ~ Lance “Really Lance well I guess I have to do it what could he mean by ‘the red home’ then it clicked after saying bye to black he ran over to red's hanger and there was another note “Do you have something to do with this girl?” Red purred not answering Keith “okay fine don’t answer me!” Keith snatched up the note Me again mullet! Congrats you got your second clue : i guess we bond as a whole team here but you certainly love this place! Oh ho ho Mullet hope you don’t get stuck! Keith stared at the note rubbing his thumb against it why would Lance do this Keith had treated him terribly though lance was never a bad guy he was always very nice. Keith knew this one instantly. He ran to the training deck there it was a bright little paper he picked it up. Have this pickup line as a pick me up! Was your father a thief because he must’ve stolen all the stars in the sky and put them in your eyes! Anyway here's ya third hint : Delicious food! Good luck! Keith chuckled “Lance you goofball” This hint was easy he made his way to the kitchen and a bright pink paper lay in the doorway. Hopefully you didn’t eat for reasons any way have another pickup line! If I was an enzyme I would be DNA helicase so I could unzip your genes fourth hint: bomb explosion lifesavers! Keith was laughing so hard Lance had to know Keith's favorite subject was science so that pickup line was just amazing he was even snorting. Arriving at the med bay on one of the pods was a bright green note and on the ground under it was a flower Keith picked up the flower and tucked it behind his ear. Then picked up the note So uhh this is now kinda weird you probably saw the flower hopefully it makes you smile! Anywho fifth hint coming at you: armor oh and don’t look too deep into the flower it's nothing really Keith sighed and headed to the armory he looked at each tube each holding one of the paladin uniforms but in the empty one where Shiro's was a not replace it and an unfinished flower crown. The flower missing matched the one behind his ear Keith weaved the flower in and placed the crown on his head. Heres another pickup line a queen such as yourself needs a crown take it sixth and last clue : lounging around! (Your lions a snitch i have to thank her for a lot of things especially some very incriminating things like how you're ticklish and how you have a soft spot of being held) Eres un tonto Pero te Quiero Keith Keith grumbled “red!” Keith found his way to the lounge and when the door slide open he couldn’t believe his eyes \--- Lance smiled when the door opened there was Keith with the notes and the flower crown he had made Keith gasped. They all yelled “Surprise” and gave Keith a giant hug. “I don’t know what to say thank you!” Keith might as well cried but he smiled instead. That day had been the best he had so far. Keith read over the notes several more times. “Do you like them?” Keith nodded “i just don’t get this” Keith pointed to the last thing written on the last note lance recited it. Hunk gasped “NO Way” he screeched and he started laughing hysterically. Lance ran over to Hunk and slapped his shoulder. Keith looked at them quizzically. “Shut it hunk” “Hunk?” hunk grinned manically at Lance “Yes Keith” “do you know what it means?” Lance glared at hunk “Don’t you dare!” Hunk laughed and walked over to Keith and read through the notes “Oh my god lance you fool” Hunk chuckled. Lance folded his arms and pouted. Hunk read the last note several times “it says You are a fool but i hate you” hunk patted Keith's shoulder. Keith looked over to lance a little heartbroken “HUUUUUNKK! That's not what it says it says you’re a fool but i love you!” then Lance winced “whoops” Pidge and Hunk were laughing uncontrollably and lance’s caramel skin was tinted red. Keith started to laugh “Why are you laughing?” “i guess i didn’t expect that but the feelings mutual”  
\--End--

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was heavily into Klance or Laith whichever you prefer and now personally I'm a Sheith will brother/ supportive lance shipper so yeah this I cringy to me but still I thought it was cute.  
> P.S. you do not know how many spelling errors I had to correct it was god awful.


End file.
